Príncipe de la oscuridad
by Raquiria
Summary: En un mundo apocaliptico Voldemort y sus seguidores desatan sobre todos el terror, el caos y la oscuridad, Dumbledore ha muerto defendiendo Hogwarts y la Orden del fénix se desintegra poco a poco, Harry, Ron y Hermione se mantienen firmes luchando en una causa que ya se considera perdida ante la desaprobación y reproche del mundo mágico quienes creen que su salvador ha desaparecido
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 Desolación

3:27 de la madrugada y Harry Potter no había logrado conciliar el sueño, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana abierta y aclaraba un poco la oscuridad de la habitación, observó a su alrededor como sus compañeros de habitación dormían plácidamente, el silencio de la habitación solo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por un ronquido, a ellos no los perseguía la desgracia, al menos no directamente como a él, a ellos no los perseguía un mago tenebroso, no estaban marcados por una profecía, no veían visiones de lo que hacía Voldemort, pero sobre todo a ellos no les hablaba directamente dentro de su cabeza susurrando amenazas y tragedias.

Se reprendió mentalmente por ese último pensamiento, no debía mostrar debilidad ni inferioridad, ser el elegido era una carga que sólo él era capaz de llevar sin derrumbarse constantemente. Dio un largo suspiro y se estiro en su cama a gusto, pensando cual era el hechizo para dormir que había visto la semana pasada en clase de encantamientos, habían visto solo la teoría, pero Harry estaba seguro de que podría intentarlo así que, a pesar de todo decidió que no había nada peor que su propia realidad y simplemente apuntó la varita a su sien y pronunció el encantamiento, cayó rendido al instante.

Contra todo pronóstico Harry se despertó lo que parecía unos minutos después de haber pronunciado el hechizo y sin soñar absolutamente nada, se reprendió mentalmente planteandose la idea de que quizás ni siquiera había pronunciado bien y simplemente se había noqueado unos momentos, frustrado por no haber puesto atención en clase se dio una palmada en la cara y soltó una maldición, lo que ocasionó que Neville se moviera un poco en su cama, Harry suspiró y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a ir a la calidez de la sala común, quizás le haría bien sentarse en un mullido sillón junto al cálido fuego de la chimenea, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras pensando en que podría llamar a Kreacher para que le llevara un sándwich y té, llegó al sillón y el fuego se prendió, Harry se tumbó en el sillón y se talló los ojos disfrutando la calidez del lugar mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo se consumiría el castillo si iniciaba un incendio, sorprendido abrió los ojos y se sacudió la cabeza, ¿de verdad había pensado algo asi?, no podía ser cierto, estaba pasando de nuevo pero ahora era…como si fuera su propia idea.

"si, fuiste tú". Habló una voz fría en su cabeza, "¿Dónde está el problema de esta guerra si puedes acabar con todo de una vez"

\- El problema es que yo no quiero eso.- dijo Harry en voz alta mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza como si eso calmara aquella locura.

"te lo he dicho muchas veces Harry, no quieres escuchar"

\- Nunca me uniré a ti, eres todo lo que odio.- susurró Harry con firmeza

"ya espere demasiado, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes"

\- Lárgate de mi cabeza.- dijo Harry levantándose de golpe del sillón como si eso lo fuera a ahuyentar.

La voz no lo volvió a molestar en toda la noche, y el chico no sabía si tomar eso como buena o mala señal, se quedó en la sala común dando vueltas incómodo.

Cuando amaneció sus compañeros empezaron a bajar alegremente ante la perspectiva de un gran fin de semana y la primera salida del curso a Hosgmade, mientras Harry estaba sentado en un rincón de sala, no quería ser visto, no quería que llegaran Ron y Hermione y tener que fingir que todo estaba bien, que nadie lo acosaba en su cabeza, ni siquiera se lo podía decir a Dumbledore porque estaba bajo amenaza.

Todo comenzó a mediados de verano, antes de comenzar su sexto curso, Voldemort le sacó provecho a la conexión mental y lo amenazaba constantemente. Las primeras veces Harry se asustaba y desesperaba, se quedaba en su habitación agarrándose la cabeza sin salir de la cama, con el tiempo se adaptó y empezó a entrenar oclumancia, lo que tanto odiaba, para bloquear la voz de su enemigo, pero al parecer este sabia como destruir sus barreras y poco tiempo después empezó una tortura mental, donde Voldemort era capaz de producirle a Harry dolor físico, sin embargo no era suficiente para matarlo y el muchacho se volvía cada vez más fuerte, algún tiempo después Harry empezó a alejarse de sus amigos, se volvió más callado, se esforzaba el doble en las clases en un intento de adquirir el poder suficiente para librarse de su martirio, en ese entonces Voldemort se dio cuenta del peligro que estaba surgiendo y empezó a susurrarle a Harry que se uniera a él.

Naturalmente Harry opuso una firme resistencia, pero esa noche en particular se sintió cansado de luchar, de oponerse, no tenía ningún caso dormir, ni vivir, sus amigos empezaban a dejarlo solo cuando el más los necesitaba aunque no pudiera decírselos, sus compañeros susurraban que era un loco a sus espaldas, esa mañana Harry tenía la fuerte idea de aceptar la propuesta de Voldemort, pero necesitaba seguir resistiendo solo un poco más.

\- Si necesitas hablar aquí me tienes.

Harry volteó sobresaltado, no la había visto llegar, sin embargo allí estaba frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad y comprensión, fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que no era su propia idea unirse a los mortífagos, era de nuevo Voldemort adueñándose de su menta, y era ella de nuevo liberándolo de sus cadenas.

\- No te preocupes Hermione, es sólo que no pude dormir.- dijo el con más rudeza de la que quería.

En el momento se arrepintió de la manera en que lo dijo, observo la cara de Hermione que lo miraba con dolor y compasión, sus ojos brillosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, se maldijo a si mismo por tratarla de ese modo, ya no quería hacer sufrir a nadie por su culpa, pero ella era la única persona que valía la pena proteger de verdad, ella siempre había estado por él y no había dudado en arriesgar su vida en cada una de las aventuras que vivían. Mientras el mundo mágico lo idolatraba cuando le convenía y le daba la espalda cuando fallaba ¿Qué caso tenia dar su vida por un mundo hipócrita? Vengar a sus padres había sido el motor principal de su lucha, pero ellos de todos modos ya estaban muertos, su padrino ya había muerto también y el señor Weasley había estado a punto de morir, por eso se había alejado de sus amigos, pero ella siempre estaba a su lado, dispuesta a acompañarlo en su soledad.

Hola a todos :) comenten


	2. Capitulo 2: Recuerdos

Habían pasado algunos años desde aquel día, desgraciadamente la única entidad que no sabía perdonar es el tiempo y este había envuelto cruel e impasible la vida de Harry Potter.

Dumbledore había muerto cuando el muchacho tenía 16 años, todo por rescatar un posible horrocrux que resultó ser falso, esta situación aunado a la traición que Harry sentía hacia sí mismo por llevar la voz de Voldemort a todos lados hicieron que se sumergiera en una profunda depresión, el muchacho había creído que la muerte de su mayor mentor era culpa suya.

Voldemort por otra parte había estado consiente de que Harry y Dumbledore habían ido a la cueva donde escondía el guardapelo, se había puesto furioso, pero en lugar de ir directamente a ellos, reubicó y protegió todos sus horrocruxes para que nadie pudiera encontrarlos de nuevo. Una vez que el anciano murió a manos de Snape se sintió libre y dispuesto a adquirir el poder, pero antes de ello tendría que librarse de su última atadura.

El duelo entre Harry y Voldemort en el patio de Hogwarts había sido legendario, algo digno de seguirse contando de generación en generación, la furia del mago por saber que su secreto había sido revelado era sólo comparado a la culpa y la ira que el chico sentía por tener constantemente la vigilancia de Voldemort en su cabeza.

Todo el curso escolar había sido víctima de su enemigo, este se burlaba de él, susurraba promesas de venganza y muerte, le había pedido unirse al bando oscuro, lo había retado con sus amigos para que el muchacho viera cuanta deslealtad tenía a su alrededor, no había sido grato descubrir que Ronald Weasley sucumbiera ante las amenazas más fácilmente que Peter Petigrew, por si fuera poco lo había chantajeado con tomar un rehén, sin embargo ante todo esto Harry se había mantenido firme, evitando por todos los medios y con una determinación sobrehumana caer ante las ofertas del mago oscuro.

Durante la batalla ambos magos se habían batido haciendo gala de todo su potencial, Harry, sin embargo, hizo algo que nadie esperaba, su magia comenzó a fluir por si sola y dejó de controlarla, su varita lo protegió con hechizos que nadie había visto jamás, y de un momento a otro dejó de ser el mismo. Los ojos verdes del muchacho adquirieron un dorado intenso, su mirada era peligrosa por si misma y Voldemort se acobardó, ese hubiera sido el final de la era oscura si no fuera por los acontecimientos que ocurrieron previamente.

Harry perdió el control de sí mismo y empezó a lanzar magia a diestra y siniestra, Voldemort ordenó la retirada de los mortifagos pero fue demasiado tarde, nadie podía moverse, era a causa de una magia atrayente y peligrosa que los obligaba a quedarse en su sitio, sin embargo el muchacho ya no tenia un objetivo fijo, en si mismo era un arma de destrucción, ya no existía el razonamiento ni la diferencia entre el bien o el mal, solo la supervivencia y el despliegue de una magia milenaria no controlada.

Ese dia Hogwarts se vino abajo a causa de Potter, murieron mortíagos, profesores, alumnos, miembros de la orden del fénix y habitantes de Hosgmeade. Los pocos sobrevivientes fueron afortunados por alejarse de las zonas de derrumbe, lograr desaparecerse o invocar un protego con toda la desesperación de su alma, Voldemort por otra parte desapareció sobreviviendo a la tragedia y con la idea en mente de reclutar a Harry así sea por la fuerza, no le convenía tener un enemigo tan poderoso e inexperto, pero después de todo se sentía feliz, ¿Quién diría que fuera el mismo niño que sobrevivió el que destruiría la escuela que tan bien lo acogió?

Harry se había desmayado después de aquella tragedia, habían pasado 5 años para el mundo mágico y seguía sin despertar. Las pocas personas que quedaban de la orden del fénix volvieron al castillo horas después solo para encontrar una masacre de cuerpos desmembrados e irreconocibles, Harry Potter estaba en el medio inconsciente, en primera instancia pensaron que había muerto pero, aquel maldito niño, seguía vivo.

El ministerio de magia dio a conocer la trágica noticia, que Harry había destruido Hogwarts, matado a cientos de personas, que se había desmayado después de sus atrocidades y había desaparecido del mundo sin dejar rastro, lo único que se confirmó fue que seguía con vida, de modo que las teorías eran diversas, algunos decían que el chico estudió magia negra para su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y perdió el control, otros decían que fue su plan desde el inicio, pero poco tiempo después Voldemort volvió a atacar, esta vez no había muchas personas que le hicieran frente, tomó el control del ministerio de magia, recluto nuevos mortífagos e hizo alianza con varias especies mágicas, poco a poco se extendió de Europa a otros continentes, y Harry Potter seguía sin dar señales de vida, fue el mismo Voldemort quien empezó a decir que Harry era aliado suyo, que siempre lo fue.

Más la verdad era que seguía sin despertar, se encontraba en uno de los cuarteles nuevos de la orden del fénix, atendido dia y noche por profesionales quienes aún no podian entender lo que pasaba, los sobrevivientes a la explosión eran Hermione, Ginny, Ronald, Luna, Remus, Kingsley y el señor Weasley, ellos lograron sobreponerse a la perdida de todo cuanto conocían, pero gracias a un fiero discurso de Kingsley decidieron reagruparse, marcaron un nuevo inicio para la orden del fénix y reclutaron nuevos miembros, que incluían magos y muggles, principalmente de estos últimos debido a que Voldemort había comenzado su conquista al mundo no mágico, se habían vuelto una resistencia más que unos combatientes, pero mientras lograran frenar un poco aquella guerra llena de miseria y muerte podían darse por bien servidos.

Hermione iba cada día a visitar a Harry, se quedaba un rato con el hablándole sobre las novedades y leyéndole, o simplemente haciéndole compañía en caso de que despertase. Ron visitaba a Harry al menos una vez al mes, seguía bajo la idea de que era necesario desconectarlo y dejar de gastar recursos, esto ocasionaba peleas entre los últimos sobrevivientes, sin embargo los nuevos reclutas apoyaban a Weasley, creían que era peligroso tenerlo allí, y no debían dejarse llevar por ataduras sentimentales. Ginny por otra parte no se había interesado en la estrategia si no en la sanación, por esta razón se había vuelto la jefa del hospital privado que manejaban, atendía a los magos lesionados y era la encargada de velar directamente por la salud de Harry, lo visitaba cada semana con la esperanza de ser la primera en verlo despertar, aun guardaba ese sueño infantil de que él se enamorase de ella, pero se arrepentía enseguida de sus pensamientos al observar a Hermione tan pendiente de todo cuanto le concernía a Harry. Los adultos lo visitaban en momentos de desesperación e impotencia, decían que les daba fuerzas para continuar porque era el recordatorio de porque luchaban, de porque se mantenían en pie entre tanta sangre.

El 1 de noviembre, cuando Harry Potter tenía sus 22 años de edad, dio la primera muestra de conciencia de esos años, tomó la mano de Hermione. El cuartel se volvió loco ese día, pero si estaban alojando a un amigo o enemigo lo sabrían muy pronto.

Hola, comenten porfavor, hagan saber que tal les parece la historia.


	3. Chapter 25

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos de verdad que me hacen sentir feliz, hasta hace unos dias no tenia ni idea de como usar esta pagina realmente, pero creo que voy aprendiendo, bueno tengo noticias me ire de vacaciones unos dias, no tendre internet asi que les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo, esto es corto acabo de hacerlo ya que en unos minutos mas sale mi viaje, les aseguro que cuando regrese tendré listo un capitulo mas largo, acepto ideas y sugerencias, ya veran los giros que trae cada personaje la historia real comenzara en cuanto Harry por fin despierte asi que aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo del preambulo, nos vemos en el siguiente disfrutenlo, ah y felices vacaciones! comenten!

Harry Potter tenía agarrada firme la mano de Hermione, durante ese tiempo que pareció eterno los pocos miembros de la orden y los sanadores estaban al pendiente de toda la situación.

\- Su frecuencia cardiaca aumento.- dijo uno de los sanadores dirigiéndose a Ginny.

\- Aún es demasiado pronto para esperanzarse- contesto ella en un susurro y después se dirigió a Hermione- ¿Qué paso?

\- Estaba leyéndole como siempre y le agarré la mano, el simplemente correspondió- dijo Hermione.

Ronald Weasley se había mantenido en un rincón de la habitación, queriendo camuflarse con la pared, no importaba en qué estado estuviera, Harry siempre llamaba la atención de Hermione, todos esos años ella pudo haber sido suya y sin embargo siempre había pasado de él, porque siempre prefirió ser la amiga fiel y leal de aquel que permanecía postrado en una cama desde hace 5 años, incluso en determinado momento de rabia sugirió que fuera desconectado y convenció a la mayor parte de los reclutas en ascenso de que era la opción correcta, que era peligroso, pero esta situación solo generó más tensión entre Hermione y el logrando alejarlo definitivamente, hacía más de un año que la chica no le dirigía la palabra.

En realidad solo Ron sabía la verdadera razón de la reacción de Potter, unas semanas atrás en una discusión sobre la falta de abastecimiento de material en la sección norte de Londres se le ocurrió decir que varios problemas serian solucionados si dejaran de invertir en Potter, que estaba destinado a morir y que empezaran a aceptarlo de una buena vez, el comandante encargado de su división estuvo de acuerdo pero una vez más el resto de la orden no y como resultado había decidido desconectarlo el mismo con ayuda de una sanadora y del propio comandante, entonces durante cada noche Weasley se adentraba en la habitación de Harry cuando Hermione se dormía y alteraba cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, bajaba el nivel de las pociones estabilizadoras o desconectaba alguna, ese día en particular tenía que desconectar el aparato que le permitía respirar, todo parecería ser causa de una falla mecánica, y al fin Potter moriría de una vez por todas y ellos podrían continuar el cauce de la guerra sin interrupciones, sin embargo evidentemente algo había salido mal, al sentir la falta de apoyo había reaccionado con lo primero que encontró y a lo cual pudo aferrarse, la mano de Hermione.

\- Está moviendo los parpados- señaló Luna Lovegood emocionada.

\- Harry, por fin- la voz de Remus salió quebrada de su garganta, no podía creerlo toda la espera había valido la pena.

\- Salgan de la habitación- ordenó Ginny con voz firme, al fin había salido de su estado de shock y estaba más que despierta para comenzar a trabajar.- dejen esto en mis manos.

Todos obedecieron, salieron y permanecieron en la sala de juntas, cada quien enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, en ese momento el único que tenía remordimiento de conciencia era Weasley


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos_ _lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como les dije me fui 2 semanas de vacaciones, y después fui recibida con exámenes, proyectos y tareas la primera semana de clases. Espero sepan disculparme y también espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo que al fin subiré, de todos modos háganme saber sus opiniones en la sección de comentarios, de verdad me animaría mucho, aunque supongo que ustedes también están considerablemente ocupados con los proyectos finales, les deseo la mejor de las suertes yo se que todos nosotros estudiamos como nuestra querida Hermione, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo 3._

CAPITULO 3 El culpable

\- Hola Harry.- dijo Ginny en un susurro cuando el joven abrió los ojos.

Después de casi 3 horas de arduo trabajo, todos los sanadores en la habitación presenciaron el despertar de Harry Potter, y por supuesto Ginny estuvo en primera fila, ella coordinó a todos en el equipo y ese día adquirió un respeto extraordinario, sin embargo ahora todos estaban unidos por una revelación, se habían dado cuenta que alguien había tratado de matarlo, llegaron a la conclusión de que precisamente por eso había despertado, pero no era conveniente decir nada aún.

Harry trató de hablar sin embargo no salió ningún sonido de él, tantos años pudieron haberle causado algún daño, hasta que uno de los sanadores sugirió que tenía la boca seca.

Bien entrada la noche Harry había sido dado de alta por primera vez y se le otorgó una habitación en la planta alta del cuartel, lejos de todos, como medida de seguridad para evitar cualquier atentado. Ginny le había informado a su padre, Remus y Kingsley sobre lo que habían descubierto, no había querido involucrar a nadie más y de todos modos tenia testigos, ellos no dudaron de la palabra de Ginny.

\- Hija sé que todos estos años te has esforzado para que Harry se recupere, pero no puedes sentirte de esa manera -. Le decía el señor Weasley a su hija.

Se encontraban hablando con ella desde hacía una hora, en el despacho de Kingsley del cuartel, la chica se veía notoriamente frustrada por el intento de asesinato y principalmente porque fue eso lo que ocasiono el despertar de Harry en vez de sus esfuerzos terapéuticos.

\- No quisiera que esto ocasionara una ruptura entre la orden y las alianzas que hemos hecho pero debemos tomar acciones, yo no creo que hayan sido los sanadores, la única que pasaba tiempo con él era Hermione-. Decía Ginny con desesperación.

\- Hermione siempre ha querido mucho a Harry no creo que ella sea capaz de cometer una atrocidad como esa, los únicos que provocaban la discordia eran Ronald y el comandante Chase Wilson-. Dijo pensativo Remus.

\- mi hijo lo decía por desesperación Remus pero dudo que sea capaz de atreverse, Harry y el fueron amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, Wilson solo es ambicioso no sabe lo que es la guerra y mucho menos lo que esto implica realmente, solo quiere ascender y….

Pero las palabras de Arthur fueron interrumpidas por Kingsley

\- ya basta no lograremos llegar a nada con esto, todos son sospechosos tanto Hermione como Ronald, Wilson y los sanadores, todos, y debemos vigilarlos, saber con quién contamos y deshacernos de los que nos hacen daño o podrían traicionarnos-. Sus palabras entraron fuertemente en los presentes, era cierto pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Los días siguientes estuvieron marcados por emociones divididas por parte del cuartel principal, por una parte las sospechas de Ginny hacia Hermione como la posible homicida, por otra parte la culpa de Ron que se dejaba entrever como una atención excesiva de él hacia Harry, y también la alegría inmensurable de Hermione y los demás adultos, Wilson sin embargo se mostraba considerablemente huraño con Harry, creía que era un estorbo y que lo mejor era apartarlo del cuartel y no "ponerlo al día" como hacían los demás, el no entendía que Harry era su principal arma en esa guerra.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra que hayas despertado Harry-. Le decía Hermione con ternura.

Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca del cuartel, a Harry no le sorprendió saber que había sido idea de Hermione y de Remus la construcción de ese lugar y mucho menos saber que ella se la pasaba allí cuando no estaba con el cuidándolo, le debía mucho a ella y se avergonzaba al pensar que pudo haberle causado daño cuando él se descontrolo en la batalla, pero en ese momento en lo único que el joven podía pensar era en el buen corazón que tenía su amiga.

\- Sabes Harry sé que debes estar cansado de oír esto pero yo nunca perdí la esperanza, sabía que algún día despertarías.

\- Hermione te agradezco mucho esto, es decir todo el apoyo pero te diré la verdad, yo nunca supe nada de lo que paso todos estos años, para mí fue como un pestañeo, de alguna forma mi mente sigue siendo la de un muchacho de 17 años aunque mi cuerpo tenga 22, supongo que muchos esperan que regrese como un mago poderoso pero aún me falta mucho-. Le dijo él con la mayor sinceridad que pudo

\- Te comprendo aun te falta entrenar mucho, estoy segura de que Kingsley y Remus se encargaran de eso-. Dijo Hermione con paciencia.

\- Sabes se me hace tan extraño verlos a todos mayores, me he perdido de muchas cosas, si te parece bien podrías contarme todo, sigo frustrado por no comprender todo esto.

\- Cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort hiciste algo que nadie esperaba, tu magia reaccionó ante el peligro y exploto, hiciste volar el castillo, empezaste a lanzar hechizos en todos lados, muchas personas murieron ese día, y al final te desmayaste-. Empezó por describir el inicio del caos, en parte porque quería obtener la versión de Harry.

\- Te juro que no sé qué me pasó, yo solo recuerdo una luz brillante que me cegó por completo, todo se volvió oscuridad y entonces desperté aquí, lamento decepcionarte si esperabas algo extraordinario Hermione pero eso es todo lo que recuerdo, he oído que soy peligroso, los aliados me temen, y francamente no estoy seguro del porqué.

\- supongo que temen que pierdas el control de nuevo, tu magia fue tan poderosa que destruyó el castillo por completo, temo que nunca podrás quitarte el peso de todos los que murieron ese día, y espero que pronto podamos averiguar que sucedió, quisiera que Dumbledore estuviera aquí-. Dijo Hermione con tristeza.

\- El retrato de Dumbledore…- empezó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por ella-

\- Cuando digo que todo se destruyó a que crees que me refiero.- dijo algo exaltada—lo siento es solo que duele un poco.

\- Ojala puedas perdonarme-. Dijo Harry en un susurro, Hermione tenía razón nunca se quitaría ese peso de encima, pero lo que más le dolía era la decepción de ella.

\- En fin poco tiempo después los que quedábamos con vida nos reagrupamos, no supimos nada de Voldemort por un tiempo pero después reapareció, creímos que de verdad era el fin sobre todo cuando empezó a establecer sus alianzas, pero construimos esta guarida, fortaleza, cuartel o como le quieras llamar, estamos bajo tierra, nos dedicamos a reclutar aliados, eran pocos pero luego empezamos a crecer de nuevo, Ginny se interesó por la medimagia y empezamos a tener sanadores de nuestro lado, unos años después Voldemort se rebeló ante el mundo muggle, creo que solo por el gusto de causar terror-. En este punto Hermione hizo una pausa para hacer una mueca de disgusto y dolor.

\- ¿Hermione?-. Dijo Harry con cautela.

\- Mis padres murieron, en el caos que hubo, actualmente hay guerra en todas partes, los magos de todo el mundo se han sumado, hay varios países que se han declarado neutros pero nadie puede ignorar el caos de los muggles, han intentado apaciguarlos e incluso desmemorizarlos pero no entran en razón, así que la Orden ha optado por hacerse aliados con los países que están de nuestro lado y hace 2 años atrás empezamos a organizar el ejercito de los muggles, desde entonces somos responsables de grandes resistencias alrededor del mundo, al igual que los mortifagos, nuestra tarea es evitar los ataques, proteger a todas las personas, entrenar a los nuevos aliados y enviar provisiones a los más desamparados, estamos divididos por 4 sectores, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, en cada uno de estos tenemos aliados y bases, la más grande es la del sector norte con 120-. En este punto hizo una pausa para observar la cara de sorpresa de Harry-. ¿Qué esperabas? los sectores son ciudades y países enteros, las bases son las que se ubican en las regiones, esto es una guerra Potter.

\- lo siento Hermione, no esperaba algo así, discúlpame-. Dijo el joven algo apenado.

\- todos esperan que te adaptes lo más pronto posible, yo prefiero que te tomes tu tiempo pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, una de ellas es la presión, bueno será mejor que continuemos mañana, debes estar listo para tu entrenamiento con Kingsley en media hora -. Hermione se despidió de él y se dispuso a marcharse dejando al chico con un sentimiento de culpa y haciéndolo sentir como la persona más inútil de la batalla.

Las semanas pasaban ajenas a la tensión del cuartel principal, Harry entrenaba pero su nivel de concentración y poder había bajado considerablemente, Los sanadores mejor calificados creían que esto se debía a los años que pasó en coma y a un posible desgaste de su magia el día de la explosión, Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo con él y esto ocasionaba el constante mal humor de Ron y Ginny, el primero ya se había dado por vencido pero eso no evitaba que las orejas se le pusieran rojas al verlos platicar y reír juntos, mientras que su hermana estaba frustrada porque ella creía que al salvarlo y ser la principal encargada de su tratamiento el chico la vería como su heroína, pero al parecer a la que le daba toda su atención era a Hermione, que, en opinión de Ginny nunca hizo nada más que sentarse al lado de él y llorar.

\- No sé como vayan a tomar todo esto-. Dijo Remus con cautela- incluso a mi se me hace difícil de creer pero todo apunta a que solo hay un único culpable del intento de homicidio de Harry.

Todos en la habitación se tensaron, en esa junta mensual solo estaban presentes Kingsley, Arthur, Remus, Ginny, Ronald y los comandantes de cada sector incluyendo a Wilson, mientras que Hermione no había sido notificada de tal junta.

\- Creemos que al final la culpable es Hermione Granger-. Dijo Kingsley

Las reacciones en la sala no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo ni Ronald ni Wilson tuvieron la delicadeza de mostrar compasión como todos los demás.

\- Sin embargo creemos que lo mejor es mantenerla alejada de Potter y vigilarla hasta que sepamos sus verdaderas intenciones-. Concluyó Arthur

\- ¡Yo digo que hay que desterrarla!-. Gritó Wilson furioso.

\- ¿Realmente están seguros que la señorita Granger es la culpable? Ella es la encargada de representar a la orden principal en las juntas internacionales y mediadora de la paz para los posibles nuevos aliados, todos la respetamos-. Dijo Francis Kotague el comandante de la sección Oeste un hombre de 30 años con barba de personaje cómico.

\- Nosotros la conocemos desde su época de estudiante-. Aportó Remus-. Y aun así la evidencia apunta que ella es la culpable, pasamos por un periodo de confusión pero hemos tenido que aceptarlo.

\- Vaya parece que uno nunca sabe en quien confiar-. Dijo Wilson con socarronería.

Ronald soltó un bufido de desprecio y Wilson lo miro con superioridad.

\- Wilson tiene razón-. Dijo Ronald-. Hermione debe ser expulsada o al menos reinstalada a un sector más bajo.

\- Esa mujer debe estar en la cárcel, no tengan piedad de ella-. Explotó Wilson sin poder contenerse, en realidad con esas palabras estaba amenazando a Weasley de lo que sucedería con el si no lo apoyaba.

\- Caballeros cálmense, nosotros tomaremos las medidas apropiadas, fin de la reunión vuelvan a sus labores-. Zanjó Kingsley.

Todos se retiraron y salieron de la sala con el pensamiento de que sucedería con Granger, sin embargo en el fondo Ronald se sentía la persona más miserable.


End file.
